The Sorcerer's Society
by ultimate emperor
Summary: in their third year Harry and Ron are given the offer to join a society that specializes in wandless magic, this set's forth events that would change the course of history.
1. the secret society

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were in the common room playing chess. The opening feast had just ended and most of the students had gone off to their beds immediately, yet the two of them were up as Hermione had said she had something important to discuss.

"Boys" Hermione called them as she descended from the steps of the girls' dormitory. "Hey Hermione" Harry greeted her he was still a bit shook up from the falling unconscious with the dementors incident, "what did you want to talk about?" "Not here" Hermione led the two boys out of the common room and down into the castle.

"You guys remember the thing that had happened in the chamber last year?" she asked the two boys and knowing it was a rhetorical question, Ron answered "if memory serves correct, me and Harry had entered the chamber after assigning an amnesiac Lockhart to clear a tunnel..."

**FLASHBACK**

Harry and Ron were standing in the chambers of secret, Harry was holding the sword of Gryffindor, and Ron was standing beside him, barehanded as his wand had broken after Lockhart's memory charm.

The basilisk, though blind thanks to Fawkes was approaching them as Voldemort was guiding it. "After I've killed you" Voldemort mocked them "I'm going to absorb all of Ginerva's essence and kill everyone, starting with that Hermione girl you two hang out with.

Harry and Ron were seeing red at this point, Ron growled and rushed at Voldemort as Harry raised the sword against the basilisk, when all of a sudden, Ron's fist started glowing and he was able to approach Voldemort in the blink of an eye and punch him sending the wraith like body of the seventeen year old staggering back into a wall, and destabilizing the magic holding him together.

At the same time, Harry's hands started glowing too and the magic spread through the sword of Gryffindor. Harry screamed as he stabbed the basilisk with the magically powered sword, the sword buried itself into the snakes mouth and also burned the flesh wherever the two came in contact, the snake hissed and tried to move away but the burning and the stab right in the mouth caused it to die almost immediately, but only after one of its fang sliced opened Harry's arm.

**FLASHBACK END**

"...After that, Harry was about to die, but Fawkes' tear saved his life, and Harry stabbed the book with the fang of the basilisk killing Voldemort and saving Ginny" Ron completed the story

"Correct on all accounts" Hermione admitted "though there is more to the wandless magic, that just that" Hermione said and turned to the two boys

"Wha..." Harry began but was cut off as Hermione waved her hand and the two boys fell down unconscious.

"Sorry boys" Hermione said as two other people came and helped Hermione carry the two boys away.

**XXXXXXX**

Ron yawned as he slowly came to and tried to cover it with his hand, one of his few mannered habits, but found his hand bound behind him. Ron's eyes snapped up with alert as Ron looked around him, Ron noticed that he and a few others were sitting on chairs, their hands tied behind them, all of them looking as if they were just waking up

"Good" a voice said "you're up" Ron looked in front of him to see the headmaster and the four house heads.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ron heard a familiar voice and noticed that Draco Malfoy was sitting three seats away from him. Ron looked around at the other hostages and made a mental list, him and Harry from Gryffindor, Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott from Slytherin, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff and Terry Boot of Ravenclaw.

"Allow me to explain you your current predicament Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore chuckled and Harry and Ron exchanged a look. Both of them trusted Dumbledore completely, but the current situation was too suspicious.

"when Hogwarts was first founded, the founders had noticed that while most of the magic populace needed wand's to perform magic, there were a few, a mere ten percent who could perform wandless magic even after they've used a wand, something highly unusual, they themselves had been able to do this but to find many others with the ability to perform such magic, they began to train these people in using this magic in ways normal people couldn't. This gave birth to the Sorcerers Society, a group that helps students understand and harness their power and put it to good use. The Sorcerers Society is also the hidden line of defence between magical England and the rest of the world."

Dumbledore paused a moment to let all that information sink in. "the seven of you are here because all of you have displayed wandless magical ability, referred to as casting; within the previous year. I offer each and every one of you a chance to join this society and learn magic beyond your wildest dreams. We shall now leave you to consider our proposal"

The five teachers walked out and the seven students felt their hands loosen "There's no rope" Susan noticed "They must have used magic to bind us" Theo offered.

"This is bollocks" Draco growled "I'm out of here" he moved towards the door but was blocked by Theo "At least consider the proposal" he told Draco.

"they may be death eaters" Harry said making the two Slytherin boys glare at him "if they were, we'd be dead by now, they would have no gain in letting you live, or creating this elaborate ruse" Terry pointed out.

"They were genuine all right" Ron said "the way Dumbledore spoke, McGonagall's stern gaze, Flitwick's foot tapping, Snape's tapping of the fingers on his wrist out of impatience and Sprout's expression. These quirks and traits aren't easy to copy. This is the real deal" the others thought about it for a moment and realised it was true.

"Where are we?" Terry questioned and everyone looked around. They were in a circular room, with banners that bore colour of all four houses; but nothing that gave away their location.

Ron looked around the room, he bent low and examined the floor, he then approached the window and stared at it and then outside of it. "We are in a battlement in the east side of the castle" he pointed out to his fellow captors. "The circular shape of the room, along with the shape of the windows suggests that it is a battlement, you won't find such windows in the castle, and I can say we are in the east because I can see the boat house and hills from the window"

"We're avoiding the real question" Susan brought everyone's attention "Do we join this society?" a silence settled over the group for three seconds before Theo spoke up "Yes!" he told everyone "I know they're telling the truth because I have done that 'casting' thing accidentally a couple of times. I know they're telling the truth and I want in. This thing sounds interesting and dangerous, I'm totally in"

Theo's speech had affected everybody; it was clear to all of them what they had to do. "Headmaster!" Theo called out and the aged wizard entered along with the four teachers.

"I accept your offer" Theo told him "me too" Terry added "me three" Ron said "me as well" Susan said "I as well" Hannah said "I agree as well" Harry said and hearing the silence everyone turned to Draco who reluctantly answered "I accept your offer as well"

"Very good" Dumbledore said as he waved his hand and all seven students fell asleep.

**XXXXXXX**

"How come you never told us about being a caster?" Ron asked Hermione who glared at him, "not here" she said, looking around the corridor "just answer us" Harry said put off. They had accepted the offer of joining the Sorcerers' Society, and had woken up in their beds the next morning. They had finally been able to confront Hermione in a deserted corridor before classes.

"I had been told to not tell you anything" Hermione confessed "and I was supposed to observe you for signs of casting. But I am really your friend; everything about me except for the casting is genuine"

"When were you recruited?" Harry asked to which Hermione answered "middle of our first year, some people show caster ability earlier on, others show it later on, thirteen is the oldest age recorded, no one after that has been able to display caster ability, now let's go to class before we get late" Harry and Ron followed Hermione to class, slightly conscious, even though Hermione had said that she was really their friend, it was hard to trust someone who had been told to observe you.

The trio went to their first day of lesson, with divination where the professor Sybill Trelawney saw a grim in his teacup and predicted that he would die, then transfiguration where McGonagall assured him that Trelawney had predicted the death of a number of students, none of whom had died and then Care of magical creatures, where Hagrid's first class had been a success, Harry and Ron had suspected that Draco would try something but he seemed occupied, probably with the news about being a caster.

Finally the day was over and after dinner Hermione led Harry and Ron towards the east wing, they passed the transfiguration department and stopped at a dead end in front of a statue of a large wizard. "What now?" Ron asked and Hermione raised her hand and the statue slid slowly towards the right.

"You've heard of the forbidden department right?" Hermione asked the two boys "of course" Harry answered, the forbidden department was an urban legend referring to a building that seemed to have no entrance "that's where we're going" Hermione led the two boys inside.

They crossed a large corridor and entered a room decorated with all the house colours and four corridors, the room were filled with other students. Ron noticed Ginny, Neville, the Patil sisters along with their fellow newcomers and others, he did recognize a few faces "you're David Nolton" he said to a fifth year with brown hair and blue eyes who nodded smiling, "I think that's Anna Mirifield" Harry said pointing to a black haired girl, whom he had identified as a sixth year prefect.

Soon the teachers entered the room. "Okay students" professor McGonagall gathered everyone's attention. "Now those who have just completed their mission report to professor Sprout, those who need help in researching their work, go with professor Flitwick, disciples who have to train will with professor Snape. The freshmen follow me" she led them down the second corridor from the left.

With that, the entire group was distributed and the seven freshmen followed professor McGonagall down the corridor and a flight of stairs into the basement in a square room made of stone with the lamps embedded in the ceiling, similar to muggle lighting.

"Now all of you have been able to use wandless magic before obviously" all of them nodded "that is known as calling out the magic. I need you to do that again"

Then seven attempted to call out their magic, Ron stared ahead willing his magic to come out his face a statement of intense concentration, around him others were trying similar things, Harry, Draco and Hannah had their eyes closed in concentration, They seemed to be calm and serene, but everyone else looked just like Ron.

McGonagall began speaking even as they tried "The first time, you had been able to cast due to severe stress or overflow of magic, to be able to use the power; you need to train for at least..." "Got it" Ron interrupted as magic seemed to explode out of his body, it wasn't visible, but anyone could feel the waves of magic

"Me too" Harry said as magic seemed to flow out of his body. "Wow you two are something else" Hannah said

"Even I've got it" Draco said whose hand magic was behaving similar to Harry's.

"As have I" Theo grinned, his magic exploding out of him as well.

"_Incredible" _McGonagall wondered silently _"normally it takes a person hours of intense concentration to be able to call out the power, but these four seem to be able to do it almost instantly, why is that?"_

"Why is their magic behaving differently from each others?" Terry asked, he Susan and Hannah had yet to call out their magic. "Different people have different methods of using their magic, you will learn more about it later"

"Now" McGonagall said "I want you four to go back upstairs and go to Flitwick, he'll tell you what to do, you three will continue trying to call out your magic"

The four boys headed to the ground floor "that was totally badass" Theo broke the silence "yes" Harry agreed "it totally was" Ron and Draco simply glared at each other.

The four boys entered the foyer and looked around. "Which way do we go for professor Flitwick" Harry asked the Ron, but it was Draco who answered "professor Flitwick and students doing research had headed down this corridor" he indicated to the one directly to their left.

"Let's go then" Theo said and they travelled down the corridor only to enter a library. It was a large circular room filled floor to ceiling with books and three ladders to access all the books. The room was filled with various desks where students were sitting reading books, taking notes and casting small levels of magic.

"Um professor Flitwick" Theo approached the tiny charms professor "we were sent by professor McGonagall, we've succeeded in calling out our magic and were told you would tell us what to do next" professor Flitwick had a look of astonishment on his face for a moment before he composed himself.

"Follow me" he said as the other students stared in curiosity at the presence of the freshmen he led them to a section of shelves where he waved his hand and the section slid into the ground to reveal a room.

He led them into the room that was completely and conjured mats for them to sit on. "Now" he addressed the four kids "call out you magic for me once, if you will" the four boys concentrated and called out their magic again.

"Very good" Flitwick told them "did you notice any difference in the magic among the four of you?"

"Mine and Potter's magic is flowing out of our body, but for Nott and Weasley the magic is exploding out of their body" Draco answered smugly.

"Precisely Mr. Malfoy" Flitwick said "what you and Mr. Potter are doing is known as pouring out your magic, this is known as Sei casting and what Mr. Weasley and Mr. Nott are doing is called pushing their magic classifying it as Dou casting. Sei casting focuses on precision and sensing of magic while Dou casting concentrates at power and instinct.

Sei casting requires the user to be calm and collected to be able to utilise their magic properly, while Dou casting has the users excite their spirit to push out the magic. This type of magic was discovered and named by a Japanese caster known as Hayato Furinji"

Flitwick smiled as the four boys tried to retain everything they had just learnt. "Well that's enough education for one night. You all will be returning to your dormitories for the night, might as well call it an early night"

**XXXXXXX**

Soon, all the students were sent back to their dormitories and the four teachers assembled at the headmaster's office. "Are there any significant developments I should know about?" Albus Dumbledore asked his four colleagues.

"Ms. Mirifield, Ms. Farley, Mr. Diggory and Mr. Davies all four have submitted their reports on their mission on the possibility of new casters among their house members, Ms. Mirifield and Mr. Diggory both have also applied for transfer to another mission" Sprout said putting a six rolls of parchment on the headmaster's desk.

"Ms. Weasley and Ms. Lovegood are developing their battle capabilities; I'd wager their current ability to be middle class disciple, the Ms. Davis and Mr. Fletchley; have developed their air manipulation abilities to the level of a high-class disciple, same can be said for Ms. MacDougal regarding to her water manipulation abilities" Snape informed the headmaster.

"Ms. Granger has developed a theory about observing the movement of people through sensing the vibrations on the ground, she is experimenting on it with the help of Ms. Padma Patil" Flitwick added.

"Mr. Boot, Ms. Bones and Ms. Abbot should be able to call out their magic by tomorrow. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Nott all have been able to call out their magic within a few minutes of explaining it to them" McGonagall told the headmaster.

Professor sprout gasped in astonishment and professor's Snape's eyes widened, the only sign of shock on his part. Flitwick had already known about it, but Dumbledore simply smiled "that was expected" he told his colleagues who seemed confused. "How so?" Sprout asked, it normally took a recruit, hours to be able to call upon their magic.

"My dear Pomona" Dumbledore got up from his chair and began walking about the room "magic is called upon through determination and force of will, if you are not using a wand to guide it, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley are extremely stubborn in that aspect and Mr. Malfoy would be able to call upon his magic after seeing his rivals do it, Mr. Nott's ability is an honest surprise. I had expected them to be able to access their magic quickly, but not so quickly."

"Weasley was the first one to call out his magic" McGonagall supplied "hmm" Dumbledore pondered but did not say anything. The four heads took this as a sign of dismissal and left the office leaving the headmaster to his devices.

**XXXXXXX**

The rest of the week had passed easily with classes and training. Hermione had been initially amazed that the four of them had been able to call forth their magic so easily, she herself had been able to access it after two hours of intense concentration.

The day had been uneventful except for hearing that Sirius black had been spotted in Dufftown, a village near Hogwarts, and the defence against dark arts professor taking the class to the staff room to deal with a Boggart.

"But I swear to god, watching that spider loose it's legs was awesome" Ron grinned. He was the only one of the trio who had gotten to tackle the Boggart.

As the three friends were heading towards the forbidden department, they ran into Draco and Theo. "hey guys" Theo greeted the golden trio while Draco simply nodded his head. Theo seemed to be a happy-go-lucky guy, one who was always cheerful and optimistic, and a complete contrast to Malfoy's pompous and rude attitude.

"Hello Draco, Theo" Hermione greeted back, Draco had not insulted Hermione even once after joining the society, according to Theo it was due to some 'talk' Snape had given him and Draco. And Hermione had decided to use it to promote cooperation between the different houses. Within the society, no Slytherin insulted the members of other houses, but maintained their distance from them.

"Hey potter" Draco said looking towards Harry "heard about Black being spotted in Dufftown?" Harry frowned but answered "yeah, Why?" Draco looked at him strangely "no reason" he said making harry frown.

They reached the statue of the large wizard, who was apparently named Christopher Fox. Draco raised his hand and let his magic out, causing the statue to move aside and let the five enter.

The five of them entered the training area where Snape was coaching the other students. The training area was divided into four arenas and one area for practicing the fighting. Casting was equal parts magic and hand to hand combat. The entire floor was covered in sparring mats with the arena covered in red mats and the training area and corridor between the arenas that marked their borders in red.

Currently one arena was occupied by a spar between Diggory and Davies and another Ginny and Neville, both of whom had been recruited the previous year. Neville was specialising in earth magic and healing while Ginny was still trying to find out her specialty.

The training area had Malcolm Preece training on a punching bag, Morag MacDougal doing pull ups, Rachel Codnor lifting weights and Lucian Bole doing push ups.

"Alright" Snape addressed the four boys as Hermione walked off to change into her gym clothes, "you boys remember the shockwave training?" the four boys nodded, they had been training all week to learn how to observe, release and fight using shockwave blasts. Shockwaves were the most basic attack where the caster sent a blast of magic at his opponent. The shockwave could be sent from any part of the body and a caster needed to be able to see the travelling path of the shockwaves, referred to as shockwave orbit.

"Good, you boys will be sparring against your seniors. Weasley, Nott, into the arena on my right. Potter, Draco into the left one" The boys were momentarily put off by the pairing but realised it was by magic type and followed along with it.

The boys changed into their track pants and wife beaters, and got onto the arena facing one another. "Hold it" Snape said "you won't be fighting one another"

Hermione then entered Harry and Draco's ring dressed in pants and tank top, while Ron and Theo were to face off against Tracey Davis.

**XXXXXXX**

Tracey was a Slytherin girl in Ron's year, tall and lean with medium length chocolate brown hair, dark grey eyes and a bright smile, she was wearing clothing similar to Hermione that hugged her body.

"_Damn, she's pretty cute" _Ron thought with a smile as the three of them took their fighting stance, "look at her legs" Theo told Ron who answered "what about them" Theo shot back "magic flow mate"

Ron smiled as he raised his spirits and began to see the flow of the magic "her powers' mostly concentrated on her legs" Ron noted to which Theo answered "yup, we've got to beware of her kicks"

"Begin!" Snape announced and Tracey burst forward covering the distance between her and Ron within a moment, "wha..." Ron was thrown over her shoulder before he even realised what had happened, after which Tracey sent a weak shockwave blast into him, making sure he won't get up.

Tracey then felt Theo sending a shockwave to her back and jumped into the air, she flipped through the air and landed in front of him. Theo jumped back but Tracey simply shot a front kick at him sending out a shockwave that hit him in the chest.

All of this happened within a minute. "Get up you four" Snape snapped at them and Theo noticed that Draco and Harry had lost as well.

"I want you to fight again, and this time, try to actually fight" Snape told them angrily.

Ron and Theo got up and faced against Tracey again "ready to fall again?" Tracey asked with a smirk Ron looked at Theo who nodded his head towards Ron's right, Ron understood and nodded back.

"Begin!" Snape said and Tracey shot forward, but Ron and Theo had shot sideways splitting up. "Nice try" Tracey remarked and rushed towards Theo who shot a blast at her which Tracey dodged easily, she then realised the plan of the boys,

"_Attack me from both sides so that at least one can hit me? Brilliant" _the two boys were indeed preparing to strike down the brunette girl but she sent magic blast towards both of them forcing them to block it.

It was only a momentary delay but that moment was all Tracey needed to land and deliver an axe kick on Ron's head, knocking him out. She then sent five blasts towards Theo who dodged the first two but fell to the others. "At least you put up a fight this time" Tracey mocked the two boys.

**XXXXXXX**

Harry and Draco prepared to face off against Hermione who took her own fighting stance. "any idea about her strength?" Draco asked harry who answered "not a clue"

"Begin!" Snape had shouted and Draco sent a blast of magic at Hermione, who blocked it easily. She then shot two shockwaves towards the legs of the boys making them jump in the air. Suddenly she was hovering above the two boys and sent shockwaves, smashing them into the ground.

"Get up you four" Snape snapped and Harry and Draco saw that Ron and Theo were lying on the ground.

"I want you to fight again, and this time, try to actually fight" Snape told them angrily.

Draco and Harry stood in front of Hermione again, she seemed to be the epitome of calm and serious. "Let's attack her head on" Harry suggested to which Draco didn't reply, but Harry knew he agreed.

"Begin" Snape said again and Harry and Draco shot forward, they launched shockwaves at Hermione as they ran, but Hermione was able to block them easily, the boys then sent a shockwave towards her simultaneously but instead of attacking her, the two blasts collided in front of her forcing her to back off due to the explosion.

The boys saw this as an opportunity and attempted to pounce on her, but with one punch, Hermione sent two blasts towards each boy, sent them backwards and down. "Nice try boys!" she complemented them to which the boys groaned in response.

"That's it for today" Snape told them "you boys need to practice more. You'll be fighting Ms. Davis and Ms. Granger at the end of every week until you can defeat them.

The boys nodded and walked away to change and continue with their studying of Caster magic.

**XXXXXXX**

The people in the gym didn't notice the two people standing in the balcony above the gym. "So what do you think?" Albus Dumbledore asked his companion who answered "they will need a lot of practice and dedication. They have skill, no doubt but their late recruitment will hold them back"

"Can you help them?" Dumbledore asked the man who answered "you value my abilities too high" to which the headmaster responded "I don't believe that's possible, you are the only Grand master in this school other than me after all"

"You flatter me headmaster" Percy Weasley told the principal "as for those four, I may have a couple of tricks for them"


	2. training and rematch

Ron groaned as he sat down on a chair in the library "this sucks" he commented to his friends who sighed in agreement. They had just lost to Tracey and Hermione again after which Snape had scolded them and told them to practice more.

I just don't get it" Theo complained "how are those two so strong?" "They've had two years of practice" Harry pointed out "plus both of them are exceptional in schoolwork" Draco added.

"You four will need more than just practice if you want to beat them" a voice said making all of them turn around to see Percy Weasley and another boy standing at the library doorway.

The other guy was the same height as Percy with platinum blonde unruly hair and grey eyes. He was wearing a dishevelled suit without the tie and first thee buttons open to reveal his chest. He basically looked like some drunk that just got up from the alley where he had passed out in his own vomit.

"YOU!" Draco screamed and immediately attacked the blonde man who dodged his wild attacks and said "It's good to see you too Draco" the man said to which Ron and Harry turned to Theo "who is that?" Ron asked Theo who shrugged.

"Never seen him before" Theo answered as Percy used his magic to paralyse Draco "sit down Malfoy" Percy ordered the blonde boy but both the boys sat down "not you Zed" Percy told the blonde drunk, henceforth known as Zed.

"What a weirdo" Ron whispered to Harry who nodded as Zed got up from his seat and stood beside the elder Weasley

"He may be a weirdo" Percy glared at the two boys making them wilt under his gaze "but he is your teacher"

"What?" Draco demanded angrily "I refuse to learn under that man" the blonde boy sneered as he looked at Zed.

"That's fine because you will be learning under me" Percy told Draco who continued to glare at him. "Now Malfoy, Harry, come with me" Percy led them away leaving Zed in charge of Ron and Theo

"If you boys could get up" Zed told the two Dou users who complied. All of a sudden a magic circle appeared beneath them.

"What the damn hell?" Ron swore as their environment changed from the inside of the library to the mountainside. "What was that?" Theo asked to which Zed shrugged and answered "it was a transportation spell. It's kind of like a portkey but without the dizziness and can only be used by sorcerers."

"Where are we?" Ron asked and was given the answer "on the mountains near Hogwarts, any other questions?"

"Yeah" Theo said "why does Draco hate you so much?"

Zed smirked and answered "defeat me and I'll tell you" Ron and Theo shared a look, they hadn't been able to beat Tracey, Ron wasn't too sure about a guy who was going to teach them.

"Now" Zed smirked "you'll be doing some exercises, we'll be running laps along the mountainside, doing push ups and weigh lifts"

"Seriously?" Ron groaned he hated exercising "seriously" Zed answered "now start! We've got the whole night boys"

"Why do we have to do this?" Draco groaned as he and Harry were running down the path in the forest "this is so stupid"

"Exercise is an important part of one's health" harry grumbled. He wasn't too glad about being partnered with Malfoy, but he was trying to take it in stride if only Malfoy would stop complaining.

"Hey Malfoy" Harry initiated the conversation "what's your problem with that Zed guy?" None of your damn business" was Malfoy's reply which ceased all talking and allowed harry's mind to wander to their teacher.

Percy had seemed quite strict to Harry, with a no-nonsense attitude, quite different from his normal pompous self. Harry had always held Percy in low esteem, he was nice but seemed too pompous and rule bound for Harry's liking, but tonight he had seemed like a real teacher. Smart and scary.

"_Ever since I've entered this society everything seems messed up" _Harry complained mentally as he and Draco continued to run.

Little did he know that after running around till they were exhausted they were going to have to do push ups, crunches, and a whole lot of weight lifting.

**XXXXXXX**

The next day was a hard one for Ron and much worse for Harry. "My whole body hurts" Ron complained to Hermione who rolled her eyes at his at him.

"That's a side effect of exercising, Ron, now stop complaining harry was also exercising all of last night, and you don't hear him complaining"

"That's because he's not here" Ron growled making Hermione roll her eyes "Be as that may be, there's nothing I can do to help you. You're going to have to find something else to take you mind off it"

"Fine" Ron huffed and walked out of the common room, Ron might've been tired but at least walking around seemed to stop his muscles from throbbing _"poor Harry, all that exercise last night and quidditch practice today"_

Ron closed his eyes, remembering the horror he had been subjugated to the previous night; and bumped into someone

"Sorry" Ron apologized automatically before seeing the face of the person he had bumped into "Tracey Davis!" Ron realised as the Slytherin girl pushed her chocolate brown hair behind her ears.

"That's me" Tracey nodded "what about it?" here eyes narrowed at Ron who seemed uncomfortable "sorry about bumping into you" Ron apologised again "Its fine" Tracey answered and was about to walk away if Ron hadn't asked her a question.

"Um could you help me with my training?" Ron asked hoping to find some way to find some more time to spend with the girl in front of him.

"Um, I don't think I can" Tracey said her dark grey eyes widening as she saw Ron's disappointment. "Don't get me wrong" she added "I would love to help, but at this stage building your strength is all you can do. Who's teaching you, by the way? I was taught by McGonagall"

"I'm being taught by some guy called Zed, a friend of my brother's; who's teaching Harry and Malfoy by the way" Ron answered nonchalantly

Tracey gaped at Ron "Potter and Malfoy are being taught by Percy Weasley?" Ron shrugged "yeah, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal Weasley is that you brother is a prodigy, he became a grand mage at the age of fifteen, the youngest ever. He's the only other grand mage in the whole school other than the headmaster. Disciples have been trying to become his apprentice's ever since he became a Master at thirteen; learning under him is a huge deal"

Ron took all this information in with increasing anxiousness, he thought he had finally escaped the Weasley name after becoming only sorcerer as Percy and Ginny were the only other sorcerers, but hearing about Percy made him feel that he could never escape the Weasley name for as long as he lived.

"I did not know that" Ron told Tracey "well maybe you can help me after the bodybuilding stage" Tracey shrugged "I don't think I will be able to teach you anything your brother can't"

"Right!" Ron smiled a bittersweet smile as he walked away

**XXXXXXX**

As October began, Ron and harry finally had another thing to be excited about,

Harry and Ron had finally gotten used to the pace at which his life seemed to be running; they had finally graduated from building their muscles to perfecting their shockwave abilities and were now ready for a rematch.

"You guys can do this" Zed said in a bored tone, "it's going to be a cake walk" the four boys didn't say anything each having a look of intense concentration, "so... any questions?" Zed asked wishing Percy hadn't made him do the pep talk

"Yeah" harry said uncertainty "why is there such a big crowd here?" and indeed a large number of people had gathered around the arena to watch the fight.

"Don't worry about the people harry, this isn't a spectator sport, just focus on kicking some ass" Zed grinned but harry didn't seem to be less worried at all.

"Don't forget that we also have to complete Hagrid's essay on mokes" Theo added making Ron groan and say "I forgot" and harry sigh in defeat

Malfoy sneered at his three companions "you wouldn't be facing this problem if you had completed your work beforehand" since Hagrid's first lesson was successful he had moved them onto mokes, a breed of lizards highly sought after for their skin.

"Duly noted male Hermione" Ron mocked Draco glare at him, "cut it out" Zed told them as Snape announced out "Davis, Weasley and Nott, enter the arena"

The boys walked into the arena while Tracey entered from the other side, Ron flashed a smile at her which Tracey returned briefly before her features morphed into a determined look.

"Flirt later lover boy" Theo told Ron as they took their stances, making Ron turn the famous Weasley red "I wasn't flirting" Ron retorted, Theo was spared from answering by Snape's voice

"Contestants" both boys turned their attention to their opponent "Ready" all three of them took their fighting stances "Fight!"

Ron rushed forward a Theo let out a shockwave aimed at Tracey. Tracey dodged Theo's attack and sprinted towards Ron who threw a punch at her; Tracey sidestepped his attack but felt it nick her on the side _"they learnt armaments in such a short period of time?" _Tracey wondered as sheSpun around and threw a shockwave at Ron from her elbow, the redhead barely dodged the attack, but was thrown off balance. Tracey was about to finish him but a shockwave from Theo forced her to dodge.

Armament was a shockwave technique where the user let the shockwaves cover his body and then use them to attack his or her enemies in close quarter combat.

Tracey ran towards Theo who threw more shockwaves at her but Tracey just blocked them, she suddenly felt a presence behind her and evaded to the side to see Ron pass the spot she was at a second before.

"_They both try to get my attention to allow the other one to attack" _Tracey thought and grinned _"looks like I'll have to take things up a notch"_ Tracey jumped at Ron and threw him over her shoulder with a twist.

Ron was able to land on his feet but was treated to a frontal assault. Ron went toe to toe with Tracey but she seemed to have increased her speed. For every attack Ron blocked, another hit him.

"_I've gotten you to stand between me and Nott" _Tracey smirked towards Ron _"what will you do now?" _Tracey saw Ron was arming his torso with more and more magic "simple defence won't save you" Tracey told Ron who laughed.

Suddenly Tracey saw some movement from the corner of her eye and jumped back as two shockwaves crossed in front of her. Tracey stared at the two smirking boys in astonishment _"armaments and curving shockwaves, exactly how far have these guys gotten within a month?" _Tracey wondered as did most of the people watching the match _"Exactly how much did these four learn during one month?" _everyone was wondering.

Tracey decided to go all out; she began a frenzy of attacks on Ron who was barely able to dodge one of three, Theo too jumped into the battle and the two boys were able to hold off Tracey, but barely. The battle altered between close quarter combat (CQC) and shockwave orbit.

Tracey fought like an animal, not giving the boys even a moment of respite. _"So this is the true level of difference between us" _Ron thought as he was kneed in the stomach.

"We need to end this now" Theo told Ron who smiled grimly and asked "and how do we do that?" "Move to the side and be ready to attack" Theo told him. Ron fended off a few more attacks before jumping to the left and parried against a few more shockwaves from Tracey.

"No more tricks up your sleeves?" Tracey grinned as she added more armaments to her limbs "I've still got one trick" Theo told her as he blocked her punch with the flat of his hand and instantly all her armour dispersed.

"_What the..." _Tracey wasn't even able to complete her thought as she was barraged by shockwaves to her side courtesy of Ron; Tracey was thrown backwards as Snape blew his whistle. "Weasley and Nott win!" the potions master announced as there was applause from the people.

"What was that thing that Nott did?" Ginny Weasley asked Parvati Patil but the answer came from behind her.

"That is what we call wave cutting" professor McGonagall said startling the two girls "what Mr. Nott did was send miniscule shockwaves at Ms. Davis whose shockwaves dispersed, this happened because the shockwaves were too small to clash with Ms. Davis' shockwaves but large enough to disrupt them"

"That's amazing" Parvati commented

"What's amazing" McGonagall added "is that they were able to learn such a complex technique in such a short amount of time"

"Next fight, Potter and Malfoy versus Granger" Ron and Theo exited the arena hi fiving Harry and Draco who entered it.

"Ready! Set! Fight!" Snape announced

If people were expecting the three contestants to run towards one another as they had in the previous fight...they were mistaken.

Hermione started to walk towards he opponent who mirrored her action. They were slowly walking towards one another. "Um Ron!" Theo called his partner "why are everyone's eyes glowing?" and sure enough everyone's eyes had a light glow to them.

"Excite your spirit to observe the shockwave orbit" Zed instructed them his glowing grey eyes never leaving the arena. Ron and Theo did as told letting their emotions wash over them to excite them and began to see what everyone else was.

Hermione's shockwave orbit seemed to form a round barrier around her but for Harry and Draco it seemed to be formed by multiple waves being ejected from their hands, circling around them to form a barrier of sorts.

"What is that?" Ron asked and was answered by Percy, "that is what we call air sphere. It's when the user uses his magic to create a barrier around him at arm's length to deflect any incoming attack. What Hermione has formed is a regular air sphere while harry and Draco are using improvised air sphere's"

As the three sorcerers entered the centre of the stage, their air spheres clashed, harry and Draco began shooting shockwaves from the palms of their hands as Hermione deflected them with waves of her own.

Harry and Draco then split up and tried to overpower Hermione from opposite sides but Hermione didn't seem to be bothered in the least at the two way attack Hermione then suddenly released her air sphere and threw shockwaves at Harry and Draco simultaneously, throwing away the two boys.

"Interesting" Percy commented "when a Percy uses a powerful shockwave at close range, it tends to push them back due to it clashing with the opponent's shockwaves, but Hermione used two shockwaves to balance herself, quite brilliant in fact"

The two boys got back to their feet and repeated their assault as Hermione pushed them back, Draco tried to punch her, but Hermione simply grabbed his hand and threw him down, harry then threw a kick at her which she blocked with her hand and then raised her foot to block the punch Draco shot at her legs from behind her.

"_She's on a whole different level" _Draco thought before he locked eyes with harry conveying him what to do, the two boys approached their adversary again and began attacking again, Draco was cautious in his attacks, bidding for the right moment and just as Hermione turned her attention to Harry, Draco made his move and threw a punch, which hit Hermione on the shoulder.

"_What happened?" _Hermione wondered as she sensed another attack from harry but as she was turning around, he was able to punch her in the knee; the only reason Hermione wasn't thrown off her feet was because she had armed her torso.

Again the two boys attacked and Hermione repulsed their attacks, as she pushed harry back, she once again felt Draco gathering magic behind her and turned meeting his fist with a punch of her own.

"_So that's it" _Hermione realised as she blew Harry and Draco away again, but instead of giving them time to attack again, she threw a barrage of shockwaves at them forcing them to retreat.

"Exactly what happened there?" Ron asked Percy. He was able to see the movements but what was going on in the battlefield was beyond him.

"Harry and Draco were deceiving Hermione by solidifying their magic at their forearms. As such when Hermione thought Draco's arm was two inches away, he had already punched her, using this 'deception punch' harry and Draco were able to attack Hermione, but when Hermione met Ron's punch with one of her own, she realised what they were doing and counter attacked them"

Ron and Theo then turned back to the match and watched Harry and Draco fend of Hermione as Percy continued "if you're wondering why Harry and Draco are able to hold off against Hermione now..."

"It's because harry and Draco bruised a shoulder and knee of her slowing her down, we know!" Theo cut off Percy who laughed and indeed Hermione was slowing down and looked strained.

"_I'll have to end this quickly" _Hermione decided and began to attack Harry and fend off Draco without paying much attention to him. _"This is it" _Draco realised that the match was going to end one way or another.

Draco stood in the middle of the arena and crouched down and began to gather his magic, _"he's going to" _Harry grinned and began to focus solely on defending himself hoping to give Draco as much time as possible.

From the sidelines, Percy saw what Draco was doing and smiled darkly as he remembered that particular stance _"What willpower! These boys are willing to go to any lengths to win"_

**FLASHBACK**

Percy looked around him as harry lay fallen and Draco was down on one knee "that moves of yours nearly killed both of you" Percy told Draco who gave him a hollow laugh. The trees and rocks in the nearby vicinity were destroyed and the two boys were bleeding heavily

"That! Is my trump card" Draco told Percy who glared at him "that is pure suicide" Percy growled out and Draco laughed "fight, fight with every last breath in your body. Remember?" Draco gave Percy a genuine, crazy smile.

Percy laughed out loud "look at you, all grown up and shit" Draco sighed as he collapsed onto the ground "now let me explain to you exactly what you did..."

**FLASHBACK**

Harry finally fell down after Hermione relentlessly attacked him for almost five minutes

"What is Draco DOING?" Ron demanded as Hermione advanced towards Draco from behind him

"They're dead men" Theo moaned as Hermione jumped from behind Draco intending to take him down in one blow.

"_NOW!" _Percy cried mentally as Draco threw out is arms in both directions and magic rolled off of them and pelted on Hermione like rain on land. As Hermione was thrown back, blood started to spurt off Draco's arms as he fell down.

Percy began to explain what happened to Ron and Theo "magic is created by the release of electrical impulses from the muscles; they tend to gather in the forearm before being released in shockwaves or spells. What Draco did was release each wave of magic directly from the surface of his skin in curved shockwaves so that it hits Hermione. Bu the downside is that this move pushes so much strain through the muscles that they start to tear apart"

And then as Hermione collapsed onto the ground, Snape blew his whistle "Potter and Malfoy win!"


End file.
